Nick Jr./Other
ID's & Promos 1988-1994 Nickjrdancingstars.png|"Dancing Stars", by VideoWorks Nick Jr. ID- Clouds (1990).jpg|"Mobile", by VideoWorks ScaryNight.png|"Spooky Night" NickFish.jpg|"Fish Eating Seaweed", by VideoWorks File:Nick_jr.png|"Boy Toys", by Olive Jar Animation 90's Commercials Vol. 2-003.jpg|"Elephants", by VideoWorks bandicam 2015-08-02 11-21-55-627.jpg|"Ants Marching", by VideoWorks File:Nick_Jr_Kangaroo_Bumper_logo.png|"Baby Kangaroo", by Michael Frierson NickJrMagicHands.JPG|"Magic Hands", by VideoWorks NickJrDiver.JPG|"Fishbowl Diver", by Olive Jar Animation Nick Jr Shadow Puppets.JPG|"Shadow Play", by VideoWorks File:Picture_00000.png|"Noozles" Next ID (screen #1) Shooting Stars 2.jpg|"Noozles" Next ID (screen #2) Bugs.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID #1 (screen #1) & "Fred Penner's Place" Next ID (screen #1) Bugs 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID #1 (screen #2) 90's Commercials Vol. 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID #2 (screen #1) 90's Commercials Vol. 2-002.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Next ID #2 (screen #2) Bugs 3.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Next ID (screen #2) nick jr next eureekas castle.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Next ID bandicam 2015-08-04 20-00-26-050.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Next ID (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-00-51-935.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Next ID (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-24-11-370.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Next ID (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-24-31-465.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Next ID (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-25-17-497.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theatre" And "Noozles" Next ID Bugs 6.jpg|"Nickelodeon's Thanksgiving Fest" Next ID (screen #1) NickJrThanksgivingbumper1.jpg|"Nickelodeon's Thanksgiving Fest" Next ID (screen #2) File:1991.png|"Noozles" Break Bumper #1 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-58-56-577.jpg|"Noozles" Break Bumper #2 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-59-10-538.jpg|"Noozles" Break Bumper #3 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-30-33-379.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumper #1 And #2 Bees 2.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Break Bumper #3 And #4 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-25-21-570.jpg|"David The Gnome" Break Bumper #1 And #2 bandicam 2015-08-04 21-00-51-654.jpg|"David The Gnome" Break Bumper #3 And #4 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-30-15-372.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Break Bumper #1 And #2 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-31-17-045.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Break Bumper #1 And #2 bandicam 2015-08-04 21-01-43-769.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Break Bumper #3 And #4 bandicam 2015-08-02 11-32-48-204.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Break Bumper #1 And #2 Flowers.jpg|"Maple Town" Break Bumper #1 And #2 (?) File:Nickjr.png|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #1 Speech Signs.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #2 90's Commercials Vol. 2-001.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #3 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-56-48-886.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #4 Crowns 2.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #5 bandicam 2015-08-05 08-28-55-730.jpg|"Eureeka's Castle" Promo #6 File:Sheld.png|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #1 (screen #1) Shields 2.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #1 (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-04 21-21-27-800.jpg|"The Littl' Bits" Promo #2 bandicam 2015-08-04 21-00-05-748.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #1 and #2 (screen #1) Nick Jr. Fred Penner's Place.png|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #1 (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-04 21-14-27-268.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #2 (screen #2) Trains.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #3 Car.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #4 Wheels.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #5 bandicam 2015-08-05 07-51-03-826.jpg|"Fred Penner's Place" Promo #6 bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-16-699.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #1 (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-02 11-28-20-709.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #1 (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-36-160.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #2 bandicam 2015-08-05 08-04-41-012.jpg|"Maya The Bee" Promo #3 and #4 Elephants.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Promo (screen #1) Elephants 2.jpg|"Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show" Promo (screen #2) Fish 2.jpg|"Belle And Sebastian" Promo #1 Tree And House 3.jpg|"Belle And Sebastian" Promo #2 Robots.jpg|"The Adventures Of The Little Koala" Promo Tree And House.jpg|"David The Gnome" Promo Shooting Stars 3.jpg|"Noozles" Promo bandicam 2015-08-05 09-30-35-583.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-31-08-872.jpg|"Jim Henson's Muppet Babies" Promo (screen #2) Apples.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theatre" Promo (screen #1) Apples 2.jpg|"Lunchbreak Theatre" Promo (screen #2) Nick Jr. Dinosaurs (1997 TV Network).jpg|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #1) Nick Jr Magazine OLd Logo.JPG|"Nick Jr.'s Just For You" (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-16-509.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-27-527.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-34-849.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-52-55-549.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #4) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-05-403.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #5) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-53-19-395.jpg|"Nick Jr. Is Here Just For You" (screen #6) bandicam 2015-08-05 08-50-08-531.jpg|"Imagine" Promo bandicam 2015-08-04 20-46-57-879.jpg|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-04 20-47-28-439.jpg|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #2) File:Picture_00045.png|"Schedule Change" Promo (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-04-25-005.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #1) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-04-52-232.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #2) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-26-954.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #3) bandicam 2015-08-05 09-05-45-040.jpg|"Nick Jr. Goes West With Fievel Sweepstakes" Promo (screen #4) Wheels 7.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #1) Wheels 8.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #2) Wheels 9.jpg|"Action" Promo (screen #3) 1993-1994 Nick Jr - Jim Henson's Muppet Hour - Intro.jpg|"Muppet Hour" Intro (screen #1) Njmuppethour.jpg|"Muppet Hour" Intro (screen #2) 1994-1996 Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 1.jpg|"Egyptian" Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 3.jpg|"Piano" Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 5.jpg|"Hula Dancers" Nick Jr. Bumper- Air Guitars.jpg|"Air Guitars" Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-001.jpg|"Dizzy", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr. Commercials from 1995 (Part 1)-002.jpg|"Bounce", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr. Commercials from August 1995 Part 8.jpg|"Candy Land", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr Commercials 1999.jpg|"Parade Balloons" NickJrToster94.png|"Toaster", by Data Motion Arts Nick Jr. Snow ID (1994).jpg|"Snowglobe", by Data Motion Arts Even another nick jr schedule bumper.jpg NickJrScheduleBumper1.jpg Another Nick jr Schedule Ident.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-49-57-775.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-49-27-200.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-51-22-926.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 20-26-31-593.jpg|"Holiday ID", by Chris Harvey 1995-1998 5571 lg.jpg|"Pigs", by Manhattoons NickJrHippos1996.jpg|"Hippos", by Webster Colcord NickId mostersth.jpg|"Monsters", by Funline Animation nickid.jpg|"Horses", by Funline Anamation NickJrSnkes.jpg|Snakes bandicam 2015-07-19 10-34-28-480.jpg|"Snowmen" Nickjrdinosaurs1997.png|"Dino Slide", by International Rocketship Nickjrelephants1996.png|"Elephants", by Manhattoons Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1999) Vol 2.jpg|Duck Blocks Nickjrfish1997.png|"Fish" Nickjrlions1996.png|"Lions", by Manhattoons Nickjrpenguins1996.png|"Penguins", by Manhattoons Untitledbbbb.png|Monkeys Nick Jr Commercials February 1999.jpg|"Swans", by Steve Speer NickJrFrogs.jpg|"Frogs" NickJrDucks.jpg|"Ducks", by Funline Animation bandicam 2015-07-19 10-26-06-692.jpg|"Dogs", by Steve Speer bandicam 2015-07-19 10-30-36-947.jpg|"Seals", by Steve Speer NickJrChickens.jpg|"Chickens", by Steve Speer bandicam 2015-07-13 19-05-15-244.jpg|"Polar Bears", by Steve Speer NickJrCrocs.png|"Crocodiles", by Webster Colcord Nick Jr. Giraffes ID.jpg|"Giraffes" Nick Jr Blues Clues Break 1997) Vol 3.jpg|"Kangaroos", by Manhattoons bandicam 2015-07-13 18-55-30-988.jpg|"Rabbits", by Lester Films Picture 00263.png|"Paper Bags" NickJrAsktheCat.jpg|"Cats" 1998-2001 bandicam 2015-07-13 18-51-05-546.jpg|"Sprinklers" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-20-109.jpg|"Park" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-52-48-252.jpg|"Blue Bench" bandicam 2015-07-13 18-54-23-604.jpg|"Fish Painting" lines_640x424.jpg|"Lines", by John Serpentelli Alien Opera.jpg|"Alien Opera", by John Serpentelli puppies_640x424.jpg|"Puppies", by John Serpentelli File:Picture_00261.png|"Hula Elephants", by John Serpentelli 2001-2003 picture_00259.png|Bears picture_00046.png|Bats 2003-2004 2003NickJrmiceid.jpg|Mice vlcsnap-2012-12-14-04h59m55s139.png|Frogs NickJrBumperMoon2003.png|Moon Robots.png|Robots Sea.png|Octopi Water.png|Crocodiles picture_00288.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as octopi. picture_00289.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as cats. picture_00290.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as frogs. picture_00291.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as mice. blues clues.PNG|Nick Jr's screen bug as robots. 2004-2007 picture_00201.png bandicam 2015-07-19 10-56-53-778.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 10-57-10-209.jpg promo.png picture_00203.png picture_00202.png cartoon_nick_jr.png bandicam 2015-08-02 09-35-26-459.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-36-13-563.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-36-52-501.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-39-33-667.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 09-43-50-324.jpg bandicam 2015-08-02 10-09-11-320.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 11-09-20-857.jpg bandicam 2015-07-19 11-09-58-178.jpg picture_00260.png NickJr.com_screen_bug_used_from_2004.JPG|Nick Jr's screen bug as dogs used from 2004 to 2006. Nick_Jr's_screen_bug_as_bears_from_2006.JPG|Nick Jr's screen bug as bears from 2006 to 2008. 2014-07-03 08.20.08 pm.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as bats from Halloween 2006. 2014-07-03 08.05.02 pm.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as ghosts from Halloween 2006. 2014-07-03 08.26.16 pm.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as snowmen from Christmas 2006. 2007-2009 39a682ced016e7f7a9a90af3bc0eb9cc.png 2679d3345172e1f0bd5394c7a6aa31d8.png 1780da7f9b6cfc6653f4fb8e31ffb9e9.png 100076_poster.jpg Nick_Jr_Magazine_2005.JPG picture_00287.png|Nick Jr's screen bug as hearts. Nick_Jr._screen_bug_as_octopuses_wearing_hats_in_2008.JPG|Nick Jr's screen bug as octopuses wearing hats from 2008 to 2009. Nick_Jr_screen_bug_as_Sunflower_People_used_from_2008.JPG|Nick Jr's screen bug as sunflower people used from 2008 to 2009. Nick_Jr's_Panda_Bear_screen_bug_used_from_2008_to_2009.JPG|Nick Jr's screen bug as panda bears with belts used from 2008 to 2009. Logos 1988-1993 Nick Jr. Frogs (early).png bandicam 2015-07-19 11-19-53-107.jpg Nick jr 1.png Tree and a House.png Elephants (Early).png Nick Jr Ladybugs.png EarlyNickJrFlowers.png Nick Jr Koalas.png bandicam 2015-07-30 19-29-12-470.jpg 1993-2003 Frogs.png Butterfly.png Nick Jr 1997.png People Holding Hands.gif Hippos.png NickJrLogo.gif People Doing Shapes.png Elephants.png Nick Jr Pigzds logo.PNG NickJr Seals.png NickJrLogo7.png NickJrLogo8.png 2003-2007 Nickjrmicelollgologo.jpg Bestand_496__Nick_Jr_logo_copy.jpg Category:Special logos Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr. Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:National Amusements